Violet
-'Senjō's theme , , , |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=A |birthdate=May 9 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=23 |height-part1=170.9cm |weight-part1=50kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |classification=Sensor |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Scorch Release, Wood Release, Yin Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Wood Release, Scorch Release |affiliations=Konohagakure |teams=Sakushū |clan=Senju Clan, Uzumaki Clan~Preassumed |shippuden=No }} '''Senjō' (戦場, Senjō) is an astounding kunoichi of jōnin class hailing from Konohagakure, furthermore renowned as the hybrid of the and clan. Her trademark is the red-haired that is a remarkable trait of the fūinjutsu clan, while for unknown reasons in the possession of her 's legendary . Through rigorous training and longing skill development, she had mastered the rare nature type through which she earned the nickname, Mistress of the Wood Release (木遁の妾, Mokuton no Mekake). However, her fame did not stop there. Not only did she possess one rare kekkei genkai, but she had a unique possession of another nature type known as Scorch Release. And with the conjunction of these two powerful abilities at her disposal, her name would be forevermore known as Senjō of the Scorching Forest (灼森の戦場, Shakumori no Senjō). Her skills were not the only things that brought fame to her name. Not only was she quite the kunoichi, she was also undoubtedly one of the most beautiful and kindhearted women in Konoha. The combination of such beauty and skill made her nearly irresistible to any man she would come across. With her prowess on the battlefield and her luscious red hair, she was given yet again another nickname, Senjō the Blood Diamond (血金剛の戦場, Chikongō no Senjō). History I will post it from my notepad once all of it is complete Appearance From the beginning, Senjō was considered to be a young girl of rare beauty. Even so that there were predators after her at an age as young as eight. These older men wanted to explicitly take control of the young girl. And with no parental figures above her, she didn't have anyone to protect her from such people. It wasn't until she met Comato that someone would take her defense. And from that day on she had always secretly admired his kindness and bravery. But enough about that. Her most notable feature is her bright red hair, which is a natural trademark of the Uzumaki Clan. This ultimately cause a lot of confusion about where the girl's heritage resides. Many thought it was Senju, and others assumed Uzumaki. Little did they knew that their were one in the same thing, so naturally it didn't matter. Her hair has always been quite lengthy reaching the middle of her back before the age of three. It has a bright robust red hue that shines magnificently in direct sunlight. It is full and thick; hair that was built for various rough situations and exercises. "Long and lustrously lustful" is one phrase that can be used to describe the impressions people get just by looking at her hair. She has very fair skin and a very light complexion that match her rather short statue, which is said to lighten the hearts of even the most malevolent people. As she grew older her beauty only became more grand. By the time her teenage years rolled around she had reached the pinnacle of the woman physique; the figure "8". This particular body shape consists of none other than the equal proportions of " top" and "bottom" (if you get what I'm saying -wink wink-). With such a fine physique, her body is extremely well-toned, with very little, if any, body fat; besides the large amount that's located at her rear end and her bosom area. As she naturally aged, her appeal to the opposite team only become more arousing. By the time she was eighteen, her breasts had reached the size of triple D or F and her bottom was always or equal proportions, she had always managed to keep her eight physique. Despite her most appealing areas being of large quantity, she weight little to nothing compared to most women her age. As a contribution to her beauty, Senjō's face is by far the most delicate feature in her arsenal. She has an absolute flawless face which is perfectly shaped into an oval. Uncharacteristic to the rest of her clan, Senjō possesses three different iris colors; ember, dark red and sky blue. These colors gradually change depending on her mood or feelings. Some might even find this more appealing as the blue deeply contrasts with her red hair. The ember and red almost match her hair color. Her wardrobe consists of more modern day attire rather than the traditional Konohagakure shinobi wear. Nearly all her clothes are "form fitting", allowing her show off her fine physique without much effort. Her usual shinobi wear involves an all black figure fitting whole piece suit that zips up from between her legs. Her sandals have two inch heels to fit her more stylish side. He traditional tools of the classic kunoichi are carried within the pouches on the sides of her massive thighs. Her forehead protector is wrapped around her thin waist. Whenever she isn't on duty, Senjō would usually wear more comfortable clothing. She wears black leggings with a beige colored blouse that covers the top of her leggings and waist wrapped all together with a stylish large brown belt around her waist. However these are merely two examples from her massive wardrobe. Personality Charismatic, devoted, kindhearted, and nobile are all words one can use to describe the compiling nature of Senjō when she's not on the battlefield. These traits work well with her nearly untouchable beauty. From the very start Senjō has always been kind and caring nature. As such that many of the predators sought to exploit her and use it to their advantage. Because of this she naturally lacked the determination to stand up for herself. As a result she always seemed to need people to come to her defense. Around the age of ten, Senjō was being tempted by a man of much older age and rank. This went on for months until one day a young boy came to assist her with the heavy load on her life. After witnessing the his brave soul and gruesome power, Senjō wanted to be everywhere he was. It is highly plausible to say that he was her very first crush. As any normal girl would do around their heart sweet heart, Senjō would always freeze and often hesitate around him. Unfortunately, she found out that their was another girl who also admired the boy tremendously. Unlike Hanani, Senjō was not on the same team as him. As the weeks passed by, Senjō could feel herself slipping further away from Comato and eventually lost all hope in connecting with him. Despite all else, she still kept him in the back of her mind. One day Senjō received news that shaped her into the person currently is. She had been given word that Comato have been exiled from Konohagakure and deemed a rogue. She felt as if she had taken a dragger straight in between her bosom. She knew immediately that he would soon be taken out by other countries. Instead of soaking herself in her own feelings, she ultimately decided to use the pain to become stronger. She knew all to well how short life could be. From then on, Senjō would strive to build friendships and allies. Many people would describe her to be a "Red Sun" as she motives and her devotion shines upon the people whom she trusted in. Whenever she's isn't on duty, Senjō takes on a more playful persona. Senjō can be very comedic at times, often using jokes and pranks to lighten the mood of those around her. Senjō the Blood Diamond A persona that portrays strength, independence, confidence, and righteousness is what Senjō is about when she's is on duty as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaves. Unlike her casual persona, the Blood Diamond shows a high level of seriousness and lackluster for jokes. Senjō had became this way out of her devotion to become the strongest she could possibly be. When in battle, Senjō shows a considerably low amount of emotion for anymore outside of her allied people. She doesn't want to come off as heartless, as she truly cares for every single ounce of human life but when her duties can benefit a group of people more than it could hurt, this side of her surfaces. Those who have fought alongside her say that she has a split personality. She is not one to quickly underestimate an opponent, she knows quite well just how powerful someone can be when backed in dangerous situations. She is, however, the type of person to point out flaws in others and then encourages them to do better. By nature, Senjō was distraught by the concept of death. Whether it be her or a complete stranger. She was against the act of killing, as a person who has constantly suffered from the lost of lived ones, she could not bear the thought of taking away the life of another. She had later came to realization that death is apart of life. After overcoming this stepping stone, Senjō would be more devoted to her task. She would not, however become a ruthless killing machine. Instead she would try to break the enemies will into simple giving up. If such person do not comply to her wishes, she would not be hesitant to rid of the plane of existence. On countless occasions, she has resorted to such drastic decisions which in all, eventually gain her the moniker "Senjō the Blood Diamond". Senjo's Seductive Side As the header suggests, Senjō has the tendency to seduce those who bask in her beauty and feminine charm. Typically, it is the people of the male gender who fall for such foolery played by her hands. As stated before, Senjō has the frame of an hour glass. Which she uses much to her advantage which confronting lustful men. She has several different ways to go about seducing men. Often cooing as she proceeds to make physical contact. Most of the time she is usually making the first move, whether it is touching the body of the person is attempting to subdue or forcing them to grab her thin waist at the very start of the excellent curvature of her sensational hips. When attemptung to influence the male to as she wishes, Senjō often likes to get in close and personal, using her rather fabulous curves to get them comfortable around her. Showing this sorta of tactic, she makes the man think that she is planning to engage in a sensual activity of some sorts. She has never went further than being a tease to get what she wants. She typically uses this to either persuade a person into obey or as an assassination tactic. When all is said and done, once she gets what she came for the person is left unsatisfied or dead. Sometimes she does it for fun. Abilities As a descendant of Asura's Senju clan, Senjō is skilled at nearly every aspect of battle. Ranging from the typical work of ninjutsu to the very complex forms of taijutsu. She rightfully bears the peak of the Senju's clan prowess, from which the are known as the clan with one thousand skills. As even more testimony to her power, she possess two of the most rare kekkei genkai to date. These two very special abilities were continuously improved upon until eventually, she mastered them. While in possession to two nature types of the lowest quantity coupled with her irresistible beauty her name would forevermore echo throughout history. Life Force and Chakra Prowess As a member of two clans that descended from , Senjō is ideal embodiment of Senju surname. She possesses an exceptionally strong life force and the potential for an incredibly unnatural long life span, this trait is inherited by the genes of the both Senju and Uzumaki clans. Hailing these clans, Senjō has an large amount of powerful chakra. Senjō's chakra is as potent as and 's chakra. She was born with a natural affinity for Yang Release which gives her a lethal amount of strength despite her rather light weight. When concentrating her chakra to a physical point, she can actually cause the ground to quake beneath her feet. As the student of Sakura Haruno she was trained under one of the greatest chakra chakra controllers in Konoha. She had begun training at an during her chunin years, with the help of her master, she is able to use control every ounce of her chakra without wasting a single grain of it. With such prowess over her chakra, Sakura often noted to see herself and Lady Tsunade within Senjō. With her skill going more each day, Sakura felt it was time to put all of it to use and eventually she was taught and thoroughly mastered Strength of a Hundred Seal. With it she was able to store vast amounts of chakra in her body over a span of 10 years. With such fine control over her chakra she was able to quickly pick up on ninjutsu techniques that would be otherwise difficult to learn. She was even able to the master Rasengan with little effort after subduing Konohamaru Sarutobi into teaching her. As a result of her extraordinary chakra control, alongside her individual massive reserves, Senjō has not only showed her expertise but she was been the only human to hold chakra which matches the quantity of a tailed beast without being a jinchūriki. Being able to such a thing shows her body's lividity. With such massive levels, Senjō can afford to constantly use highly chakra taxing techniques and then not suffer from its lost unless she has used up the 10 years of chakra stored within the Rebirth seal. As a student under Sakura Haruno, Senjō also possesses great knowledge over the workings of the chakra network and more importantly the inner eight gates. Through such knowledge and abilities, Senjō has been determined to uncover the power of the gates herself, leading forward to her search of a person who has unlocked demonstrated the power of them. Physical Attributes & Taijutsu As a child, Senjō was never the type to fight, whether it was to help others or help herself, she never raised a finger to backlash against anyone who apposed her. With such timidness and inability to defend herself was what made her an easy target for predators to seek. It wasn't until after the meet a certain person to where she finally desired to create a name for herself. She decided that she want to be considered one of the Hidden Leaves' most powerful shinobi. As such, she claimed the she was going to reach the prowess of the Fifth Hokage. That determination sought the attention of Sakura Haruno, a former student of the butsy kunoichi. At first Senjō lacked in the motivation to keep up with the rest of her team. Sakura would then take the young girl after her wing to privately help her built self confidence. Within mere months of constant training, Senjō had improve much more than her master had ever predicted. With each day passing, her hand to hand combat grew substantially. With the Hidden Leaves' traditional art of taijutsu, the Strong Fist, Senjō aimed the cause direct damage to the body of her opponent. This was even so more enhanced by using chakra to back up the strength in her blows. Just like Sakura and Tsunade before her, Senjō is able to cause earth splitting feat with just one lethal swing of her fist. Even with such strength, Senjō is light in her feet. Her immense strength coupled with her explicit use of the Body Flicker Technique makes for very agile and powerful bone crushing blows. During training sessions, Senjō had proved strong enough to go toe to tie with the likes of her master and eventually, finally, come out victorious. People were only beginning to fear her as she continued to unfold into the shinobi she always wanted to be. With her mastery over taijutsu, Senjō had begun to realize that the strength she acquired to rupture grounds without so much as breaking a sweat, was utterly a waste of chakra. She instead had began training to build her speed. Her natural speed was quite impressive, with the body flicker-- it became the bare minimum of the type of speed she desired. Naturally, Senjō had always been very responsive and possessed outstanding reflexes. Desperately wanting to become faster, the young woman had begun to wear weighed ankle bracelets and armbands, similar to what Rock Lee training with. Through this used method, she gained the amount of almost instantaneous speed she so longed for. After acquiring the results she awaited, Senjō stared focusing on another special talent of hers....flexibility. It was never shown before but Senjō had indeed been very flexible throughout her lifetime. With her reflexes, she can bend her body into positions that would be considered difficult for regular humans to preform. As such, it led to the creation of her own taijutsu style known as the "Grapple Fist (Gurappuruken, グラップル拳)". In which she uses her immense speed and otherwise overwhelming strength to maneuver around the opponents body to grab them in many different areas and positions. Her knowledge over the human anatomy give her an edge on deciding the outcome of battle with this taijutsu. In the positions, she can either force the opponent to bend to her will or suffer from a broken limb or other body part. As a master of taijutsu and her enlightenment of the chakra pathway system, she knew well of the inner eight gates of chakra. As legends have it, there are only four people who are able to use these gates to empower their own taijutsu. Senjō hoped to be the fifth. Her curiosity soon brought her to the likes of Rock Lee, a well known Eight Gates practitioner and taijutsu master. After showing him her determination, Lee agreed to spead his knowledge of the gates. Nearly a year of training, Senjō had gained a mastery over five of the gates, never daring to open more. She had truly become of master of taijutsu, in which she was feared by many. Bukijutsu Over the course of her taijutsu training with Lee, Senjō had gained vast experience with weapon combat. She is most prominent with larger weapons, as they are much easier for her to maneuver around her curved body. Weapons are not a huge part of her fighting style, which main consists of binding and restraining her target. Out of these many weapons, she is best at Kenjutsu and Bōjutsu. Kenjutsu As a master of taijutsu, Senjō has an quite that experience and is a exceedingly skilled user of kenjutsu. She acquires the pair of swords known as Tendoki or Heaven's Wrath. Although Senjō hasn't known it, she possesses a remarkable swordsmanship which is very versatile, using her immense speed from which she gained from training. Her attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. She can effectively uses both hands and wields them in a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, easily able to change his pattern to suit the any particular situation. Senjō can also adapt her swordsmanship into element-related techniques by combining it with her fire, wind and scorch nature types. Bōjutsu Genjutsu Courtesy to her master, once Senjō had begun training with Sakura to practice control of the her chakra. During such training, Sakura taught the girl the how to regulate her chakra flow constantly to detect and dispel genjutsu placed upon her. This would moreover develop into the creation of her own genjutsu repellant technique, which uses the chakra storage to create barriers to block out any form of genjutsu without without her needing to dispel it manually. Unfortunately, that is all the knowledge of genjutsu Senjō possessed. It wasn't until she took her own training into her hands that she would began to rapidly excels in illusionary techniques. As she began to hone her skills, Senjō could display such genjutsu skill that they match the equally terrifying prowess of Itachi Uchiha and Kurenai Yūhi. Unlike Itachi, due to her not possessing the Sharingan, she is unable to place victims under genjutsu with a single glace of the eyes. Instead, however, she can in fact preform similar acts by getting the target to look at with her bosom, hips, lips and even her rump. These things are, however, able to be easily detected and broken, if and only if the victim notices in time. With her absolute "perfect" form factor and excellent hips curvature, it is her genjutsu usage is widely the cause of most her outstanding win-loss ratio. As she almost always has an audience when she walks into a room. Coupled with her somewhat seductive nature, she is ultimately trouble for any male or lesbian opposing her. She doesn't acquire many will breaking genjutsu, however, when it is used correctly she can easily turn the tides in the midst of battle at any given moment. She is also in possession of the Senju's well know Bringer-of-Darkness Technique which uses genjutsu to remove the victim's sight, effectively blinding them for any follow up. She just also cast wide range genjutsu by creating her own mist. Ninjutsu Senjō primarily relies on her adept mastery of traditional ninja arts, possessing both advaned skill and great knowledge. Of which she has gained a vast arsenal due in part to her "persuading" others to teach her. With this arsenal, she can attack or defend in many different manners. She can immediately determine what type of technique she has encountered and figure out nature behind it. While a student under Konohamaru, Senjō learned how to use the Rasengan and has even combined it with her nature transformation for more lethal attacks. Medical Ninjutsu As the renowned student of Sakura, who was the only student of Tsunade, Senjō's prowess also lies within her rather outstanding medical ninjutsu, this was another factor that made her name well known throughout the shinobi world. Like both Tsunade and Sakura, she can perform a procedure flawlessly to cure and heal injuries that most would consider impossible or a lost cause. She can do so through the usage of no more than chakra or basic tools. Her medical prowess was acceptable enough for her to be able to herself with her own life energy. Most see this as another way of using Creation Rebirth, and many imply that there is no use for two types if medical ninjutsu that does the same thing. Unlike, Creation Rebirth, Yang Healing creates new cells from nothing rather than the multiplication of existing cells. She can also use her medical prowess to heal others. Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai Wood Release Scorch Release Senjutsu Intelligence Sensory Perception